1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a touch panel. Particularly, the invention relates to a touch panel with non-intersected sensing electrodes.
2. Related Art
A capacitive touch panel detects a touch position of a finger or a conductive object though a capacitance variation generated when a user touches the capacitive touch panel by using the finger or the conductive object. The capacitive touch panel generally has double conductive layers electrically isolated to each other. In case that the user does not touch the touch panel, the double conductive layers have an initial capacitance value there between. When the user touches the touch panel, the capacitance value between the double conductive layers is changed. Now, the position touched by the user can be determined by detecting a position where the capacitance value is changed.
As development of the touch panel ane the user's demand of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness on information products, a thickness of the touch panel is required to be further decreased, so that a single layer touch panel is developed. Since the single layer touch panel has a single layer substrate and a single conductive layer, the thickness of the touch panel is greatly decreased. However, by using the single conductive layer to fabricate sensing electrodes and transmission wires, a configuration position of the transmission wires cannot not be configured with the sensing electrodes, which increases a size of an invalid sensing area. Therefore, sensing linearity of the single layer touch panel is still required to be ameliorated.